


We could have had it all

by UnlimitedLove



Category: Barbara Blocksberg / Rabia von Katzenstein, Bibi Blocksberg - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, F/F, movie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlimitedLove/pseuds/UnlimitedLove
Relationships: Barbara Blocksberg/Rabia von Katzenstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Das Licht des vollen Mondes fiel schwach durch die staubigen Fenster von Schloss Katzenstein und verbreitete eine düstere Stimmung in der alten Festung.  
Es war eine kühle Herbstnacht und wenige Sterne rahmten den vollen Mond wie ein wertvolles Gemälde ein und zierten seine Seiten.  
Auch wenn die Stimmung etwas unbehaglich war, so war es doch genau die richtige Atmosphäre um das Schloss in seiner vollen Pracht zu präsentieren.  
Der kalte Wind traf hart auf die schweren Schlossmauern, aber selbst die kühlen, alten Steine, aus denen der Burgturm einst gebaut wurde, hätten nicht kälter und härter sein können als das Herz der Schlossherrin, welches ihr vor vielen Monden in tausende Stücke zerbrochen war.  
Rabia sass vor ihrem Kamin und dachte nach. Sie trug einen schwarzen, fast bodenlangen Morgenmantel, welchen sie mit einem feinen Gürtel um die Hüften zusammen gebunden hatte. Ihre langen Haare lagen schwer auf ihren Schultern und fielen dennoch sanft auf ihre Oberarme. Das helle Mondlicht, welches durch die Fenster schien, reflektierte sich leicht auf ihrer Haut und verlieh ihr eine leichte Blässe.  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten wild durcheinander wie die Fledermäuse vor ihrem Fenster, und jedoch konnte sie sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Tausende Bruchstücke von Gedanken schwirrten wirr durch ihren Kopf und liessen die Wut und die unerbittliche Kälte erneut in ihr aufsteigen.  
Ihr wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass sie älter geworden war. Die ersten silbrigen Fäden durchzogen wie feinen Linien ihr pechschwarzes Haar und auch einige Linien zeichneten bereits die Haut um ihre Augen. Es machte sie nicht hässlich oder unansehnlich, aber es störte sie und vor allem wusste sie, dass die Zeit sie weiterhin unerbittlich mehr und mehr zeichnen wird. Sie unerbittlich markieren wird, ihr ihren Stempel aufdrücken wird und ihr jeden Tag aufs neue bewusst machen wird, was sie Alles verloren hat; was Alles vergangen war.  
Es war nichtmal ihre Jugend oder ihre Schönheit, denen sie am Meisten nach trauerte, es war die Zeit, die ihr genommen wurde. Natürlich wollte sie makellos und fehlerfrei sein, aber in all den Jahren hatte auch Rabia lernen müssen, dass man selbst mit einem nahezu perfekten Äusseren nicht alles bekommen konnte. Dass es Dinge gibt, die man nicht einmal mit Hexerei bekommen konnte. Die Dinge, die einem sogar trotz der Fähigkeit sie mit Magie zu beeinflussen genommen werden.  
Die Zeit mit ihr, ein endloses Universum voller Gefühle. Das Leben mit ihr, ein blühender, bunter Garten voller gemeinsamer Momente. Genommen und geraubt. Von ihm, diesem dahergelaufenen Nichtsnutz.  
Die Glut des Feuers knisterte leise und kleine Funken tanzten sanft, fast schwerelos über das Holz, was den großen Saal mit ein wenig Wärme erfüllte. Eine Wärme, die an der kalten Fassade von Rabia geradezu abzuprallen schien. Zu tief sass der Schmerz über das Vergangene, über das was nie gewesen war. Über alle Worte, die immer ungesagt bleiben werden; über alle Dinge, die sie nie erleben wird. Über alle Gefühle, die sie nie verspüren wird.  
Ihr Blick war kalt und starr, geradezu leblos. Sie war wie eine feine Blume nach dem ersten Frost des Winters. Nicht weniger schön und nicht weniger majestätisch, sondern eingefroren, farblos und starr; geradezu leblos.  
Die dunklen Klauen der traurigen Melancholie hatten sich um sie geschlungen und hielten sie fest umschlungen. All die Ängste der letzten Jahre und die Trauer um das Vergangene hingen wie eine schwere Last an ihr und drohten, sie in die Tiefe zu reissen.  
In die Tiefe Schlucht ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit. Einen Abgrund voller Wut, Hass und endloser Sehnsucht, nach dem was sie nie erlebt hatte. Nach dem, was sie nie erleben durfte.


	2. Chapter 2

Das kräftige Rot der Abendsonne zog sich bereits langsam über die Dächer von Neustadt und umhüllte die Hausdächer sanft in ihren Farben. Einige Menschen bummelten gemütlich durch Strassen der Stadt und erledigten ihre Einkäufe, andere eilten durch die verzweigten Wege von der Arbeit nach Hause. Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und die Neustädter bereiteten sich an diesem sonnigen Herbstnachmittag auf den Abend vor.  
Aus einem kleinen Cafe am Strassenrand der Neustädter Innenstadt hörte man einige Menschen sich angeregt über die unterschiedlichsten Themen unterhalten. Der Geruch von heissem Kaffee lag in der Luft und zauberte den Gästen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.  
In mitten der vielen kleineren Gruppen, die sich um die vielen runden Tische des Cafés gruppiert hatten, sass an einem Tisch eine junge Frau, alleine, ohne irgendeine Begleitung. An einen weiteren freien Stuhl an ihrem Tisch war lediglich ein Besen angelehnt, welcher mit einigen Perlen am Stiel verziert war. Er war aus einem hellen Holz gefertigt und die Borsten schimmerten rötlich im Sonnenlicht. Einige Leute schienen sich vielleicht darüber zu wundern, aber das störte die junge Frau gar nicht. Sie hatte gerade ihre Augen geschlossen und ihr Gesicht der nicht mehr ganz so warmen, aber dennoch wohltuenden Sonne entgegengestreckt. Sanft fielen die halblangen, roten Haare auf ihre Schultern, die von einem weinroten Wollmantel verdeckt waren. Ihre Füße steckten in warmen, hellbraunen Winterstiefeln und auch der hellbeige, warme Wollschal, der um ihren Hals geschlungen war, liess auch die letzten Zweifel darüber verschwinden, dass der Herbst nun endlich da war und den Sommer mit aller seiner Kraft vertrieben hatte.   
Immer noch in Gedanken versunken liess sie auf einmal den Blick durch ihre Umgebung schweifen und ein stiller Beobachter konnte vielleicht meinen, dass sie auf jemanden wartete. Ihr Blick wanderte von der Modeboutique am Ende der Strasse über die Bäckerei direkt daneben bis hin ans andere Ende, wo sich ein Juwelier befand. Plötzlich richtete sie ihren Blick auf den kleinen, schmalen Weg schräg gegenüber des Cafés, wo sich auch ihre Lieblings-Buchhandlung befand. Geradezu hypnotisierend blickte sie über den kleinen, eisernen Schmuckzaun am Rande des Weges und schien immer noch nicht gefunden zu haben, was sie suchte. Sie rührte gedankenverloren mit einem kleinen, verzierten Silberlöffel und einer großen Tasse dampfendem Kräutertee, als in der Ferne eine dunkle Silhouette in dem schmalen Weg sichtbar wurde. Nach und nach näherte sich diese und das Bild wurde mit jedem Schritt den sie tat klarer. Ein verstohlenes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen der jungen Frau, als sie endlich die Person erblickte, die sie bereits seit einiger Zeit erwartete. Man mochte meinen, dass dies nichts Besonderes für so eine junge Frau sein konnte. Ein einfaches Treffen mit einer Freundin, einer kleiner Plausch, weiter nichts. Doch es war so viel mehr, als auch nur irgendein anderer Gast in diesem Kaffee, irgendeiner Bewohner dieser Stadt auch nur ansatzweise hätte erahnen können. Ihr war deutlich anzusehen, wie die Unruhe in ihr hoch wallte und ihre Wangen langsam die Farbe ihres Mantels annahmen.   
Als die Person, die sie so sehnsüchtig erwartete, elegant über das Kopfsteinpflaster schlendern sah, war sie für einen Augenblick restlos gefangen von diesem Anblick und es war ihr kaum möglich, sich abzuwenden. Wie in einem Trance beobachtete sie ununterbrochen, wie die Gestalt immer weiter auf sie zu kam.   
Eine Frau trat schliesslich in den Lichtschein eines Sonnenstrahls, der müde sein Licht auf den schmalen Weg vor dem Café warf.  
Lange, gerade geschnittene schwarze Haare fielen auf einen schwarzen, engen Mantel, aus dem ein feiner, weisser Blusenkragen herausschaute. Ein kleiner roter Hut zierte ihren schmalen Kopf und liess an einen Urlaub in Paris erinnern. Die leuchtend roten Halbschuhe griffen die Farbe des Hutes wieder auf und liessen ein harmonisch elegantes Gesamtbild entstehen. In der rechten Hand trug auch sie einen Besen. Der Stiel war aus dunklem Holz gefertigt und in die dunkelgrauen Borsten waren hellgraue, schwarze und einige weisse Federn eingearbeitet.   
Für die junge Frau, die noch immer sprachlos auf ihrem Stuhl sass, war es für einen Moment so, als würden sich alle anderen Gäste im Café und auch die Leute auf der Strasse zu der Dame im schwarzen Mantel umdrehen, sie bewundern, sie bestaunen. Sich fragen, wer sie war und was so eine unfassbare Gestalt hier in dem neben ihr so kleinen und unscheinbar wirkenden Neustadt zu suchen hatte.  
Das halbherzige, letzte Sonnenlicht reflektierte sich in den blauen Augen der Frau und liess diese funkeln. Wahrscheinlich war es Einbildung, vielleicht war es aber auch reines Wunschdenken, um den Moment zu untermalen; Aber als die Dame im schwarzen Mantel sich weiter näherte, hätte man meinen können, dass die eiserne Laterne, die den kleinen Platz vor dem Cafe mit schwachem Licht erfüllte, kurz aufhörten zu leuchten, als sie endlich an ihren Tisch trat. Zu geblendet schien auch diese. Geblendet von dieser einzigartigen Aura, die die Unbekannte umgab.   
Ihre Stimme durchbrach schliesslich die Stille: „Hallo Barbara, wie schön, dass Du gekommen bist!“   
Die Rothaarige lächelte verlegen, aber die Freude war deutlich in ihren Augen zu erkennen. „Rabia, endlich!“  
Erschrocken und verschwitzt schreckte Barbara Blocksberg aus dem Schlaf. Sie war im ersten Moment vollkommen desorientiert und versuchte langsam, im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie wieder Herr ihrer Sinne und vollkommen bei sich. Neben ihr hörte sie ihren Ehemann, Bernhard Blocksberg gleichmässig atmen. Das Zimmer war dunkel und vor ihrem Ehebett liess sich in dem wenigen Licht, dass durch das Fenster hereinfiel, schemenhaft ein grosser Kleiderschrank erkennen.   
Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie geträumt hatte. Dass es wieder einmal soweit war; da war sie wieder. Ihre Jugend. Es war zu erwarten dass sie sie wieder einmal einholen würde, aber warum gerade jetzt? Weil sie Rabia Morgen begegnen würde? Weil sie ihr Morgen wieder gegenüber treten musste? Eines war klar, Barbara wollte Rabia nicht sehen. Um genau zu sein, wollte sie Rabia niemals wiedersehen. Nicht, nach Allen, was passiert war und nicht nach Allem, was hätte passieren können. Kalte Tränen rannen über Barbara´s Wangen und auch wenn sie sich noch so stark dagegen wehrte, sie hatte nicht die Kraft dazu sich gegen ihre aufsteigenden Gefühle zu wehren. So lange hatte sie gekämpft, so lange war sie stark gewesen. Für Nichts. Alles hatte sich verändert und nichts war mehr so, wie es einmal war. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wie es heute war. Wo Liebe war, war nur noch Hass. Wo Nähe war, war nur noch meilenweite Entfernung. Wo Wärme war, war nur noch eisige Kälte. So kalt, dass sie auch jetzt Barbara Blocksberg komplett erschauern und gerade zu erstarren liess. Auch nach all den Jahren, waren die Gefühle noch so stark, noch so groß. Aber was war nun größer: die Gefühle, tief im Herzen von Barbara, die sie schon lange wie einen Schatz hinter verschlossenen Türen tief in ihrem Inneren verborgen hielt oder der Fehler, den sie einmal gemacht hatte und der jede ihrer Tränen auch noch heute beim blossen Gedanken daran noch zu Eis gefrieren lässt?


End file.
